Green Isn't My Color
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: When Beast Boy sneaks into Raven's room and gets into a little situation with one of the mirrors in her mirror collection, some things turn green that shouldn't be green. For FelynxTiger, the winner of my little review contest thing from Ask Beast Boy. Sorry it's so late.
1. Infinity Clip 2000

**Hello! This is for FelynxTiger, the one the fedora chose! Winner of my 'oneshot competition thingy from Ask Beast Boy! Congratulations, and here is your promised oneshot. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or the drawing that inspired this.**

Raven's mirror collection was an extensive one. It consisted of 28 ornate, hand-crafted handhelds, 4 hand-carved full lengths, three well-polished glass spheres, 12 compacts, and a large one in an obsidian frame which hung above her bed. One would think she was quite vain should they stumble in and not know anything about her, but the truth was they were all gifts from her mother in Azarath. Virtually all Azarathian mirrors were portals, save for a few actually used for looking in, as vanity was something that was frowned upon. Approximately half of the mirrors in Raven's collection were portals into her mind, that of which to be used for meditation. If one broke, she would not be locked out of it forever, as a different one would take its place and the glass would revert to simply being shards of a broken mirror as to keep any strangers from happening upon it in the garbage and accidentally being transported to Nevermore, probably suffering from a heart attack or fear of the creatures and dying in there. And Raven simply could NOT have any dead bodies in her mind because that would simply be disgusting.

Half of the remaining were portals to various different dimensions. Rifts in space and all. Not very exciting.

The rest varied in portal type, ranging from alternate dimensions she enjoyed designing in her free time, to simply a portal to a place she could keep a secret candy stash in (she was quite fond of the occasional Snickers bar or Twix). There was one that she enjoyed greatly, which was a portal to her favorite dim-lighted café, Café a L'ombre, a nice place to listen to poetry and enjoy some herbal tea and muffins.

There was one normal mirror, the one which hung upon her wall so that she may cut her hair when she decided it was getting long, and a handheld double-sided mirror she had never once looked in, heeding her mother's warnings. It was kept safely on her bedside table, where no one could possibly get it without dying.

Or so she thought.

-.-.-Page Break-.-.-

Beast Boy was a simple-minded guy. He was smart enough, not genius-y, but not doorknob stupid. He enjoyed video games and pizza and winning, like most normal people. And like most normal guys, he had a best friend and a pair of shoes and a girlfriend who had dumped him for a lame reason. But unlike most normal guys, he change into any living creature he wanted without a second thought because of the super powers he had picked up as a kid. Cool, right?

This came with some side effects.

First was of course the green skin. He didn't really know why he had it, because green wasn't the color of any animal other than a reptile or a frog. It was just what came with the Sakutia that gave him his powers.

Next were fangs. He supposed they were from most of the carnivorous animals he changed into, but they weren't really useful for a vegan. Not much meat that needed to be ripped up by super sharp canines.

Then there were various strange but simple urges that came and went, like wanting to change a car, or freaking out when the doorbell rang.

But there was one last problem. His nails.

His nails and toenail grew at an inexplicably fast rate, probably to make up for claws or talons that he grew then shrank. He clipped them daily to keep them manageable. Until Raven took them.

"I always find your toenails on the coffee table, and it's absolutely disgusting. You HAVE to stop clipping them there."

"But I finally figured out how to clip them while playing video games!"

"That's just gross, Beast Boy. But oh well, you'll never get these back again."

It was pretty annoying. Why didn't he buy new ones you ask? Well, his toenails were tough and thick, like the talons of a bird. He needed a special type of clipper, normal ones just broke. And the kind he needed - the Infinity Clip 2000 - were serious cash investments. And let's face it. He never had cash.

As for Raven? Well, she refused to touch them with her bare hands and instead picked them up with an unbreakable telepathic grip, went upstairs, and dropped it in her side table drawer, the place where objects go if they are condemned to never see the light of day again.

If only Beast Boy knew that Raven was as persistent as he was.

-.-.-.-

It would have been a great day if Beast Boy hadn't messed it all up. Again.

It was a fine day, two months later, when it suddenly hit Beast Boy that he would never get his toenail clippers back again. Ever. But he needed them. _Needed them._

And he figured if he'd gone into Raven's room once and lived, there's a chance it'll happen again. A slim chance, like less than half the glass, but Beast Boy was an optimist.

Raven was out at her café thing again, so he figured he had around an hour left. Tiptoeing quietly upstairs, he made his way to Raven's room. First obstacle – the keypad. What would her password be?

He tried 'raven' since that was her name.

"R . . . a . . . v . . . e . . . n . . . is there a second n? I don't think so." Enter. The screen beeped and flashed red.

Nope, that wasn't it.

He tried 'enter'.

He tried 'Trigon'.

He tried 'Robin'.

'Blue'.

'Black'.

'Shadow'.

'Portal'.

'Bunny'.

Still nothing.

If he didn't get this one right, it would lock him out. Sighing, he typed in his last guess.

'Password'.

What did he have to lose?

The door slid open.

Huh. Who knew Raven was the clever humor type?

Upon entering, he saw the entire room and tried to guess where his nail clippers were. Under the bed? Nope. In these drawers? Nope, just sketchbooks. This cabinet? Lots and lots of old books. This trunk? More books. These drawers? Oops underwear drawer. Close it, Beast Boy, close it!

He glanced at the grandfather clock by the wall. He had five minutes. Then he needed to get out of there. His last chance was to his right – the bedside table. He shivered as he drew closer to it, was it just him or did the room suddenly go colder and darker than before? He didn't have time to think about it. He opened the first drawer. A thin leather bound journal. Raven kept a journal? Weird. After a bit more rummaging, he came up with a black feather quill and an ink pot, but nothing else.

The second drawer turned up a few pictures of him and his teammates with dates scrawled on the back.

The third and final drawer held his beloved Infinity Clip 2000. And something else . . . he reached farther back and grabbed it. Staring at it, he saw it was a hand mirror. Made of what looked like jagged spikes of polished obsidian arranged in an artful pattern, it looked dark and ominous. But it was well sculpted and carved, with spikes around the glass and a large spike for the handle. It was terrifying, but the beautiful part of it was a shiny black panther head stretching out of the top of the handle's neck. In its mouth of razor sharp teeth was a gleaming emerald. He tried to look into it, but only saw a very faint reflection, as if it were almost translucent gauze he were looking into, or a thin sheet of spider web coated with morning dew. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away . . .

"Beast Boy, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raven stood in the doorway, glaring at him, but he didn't look up. She sprinted over and grabbed his wrists. "You weren't supposed to look into that! What were you –"

That's when she looked through the other side. As they stared into the mirror, they didn't see themselves, but each other. Then everything went black.

-.-.-.-

"Raven, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Raven, open your eyes."

"Uh-uh."

"RAVEN JUST GET UP!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she stood up and stretched. What had just happened? Why was she on the carpet? And where was her cloak . . . ?

She turned to the right and saw herself. Well, not herself. But her body. She saw her body. But if that was her, then . . .

She gasped, realizing what had happened. Grabbing her body's hand, she ran to the bathroom down the hall, shut her eyes, turned on the lights, and looked into the mirror with a terrified expression, hoping she wasn't right.

Emerald green skin, messy hair, and bright green eyes stared back at her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Tada! FelynxTiger, here is your promised oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it. I shall continue it soon. I know, it's an overdone plot and this is really short, but I didn't want to write anything else in this part one. I limited myself to 1,500 words. It's a little over, but I think I made my point.**

**I'm very sorry it's so late and hope you can forgive me. :(**

**If you want to see the picture that inspired this, take the spaces out of this url and copy and paste it:**

** fel ynxti tart gallery/26653822#/d4mzz26**

**Bantha kisses,**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**


	2. Training Day

**Wow. This thing got a lot more feedback than I expected. Well, I'm glad ya'll like it. I decided to update again cause I don't have anything to do in the commercial breaks of watching the Olympics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"AAAAaaaahhhh!"

Raven wailed, grabbing onto Beast Boy (or her body's?) neck and allowing herself to freak out. Beast Boy blushed at the sudden contact, even though it was with a double of himself, which actually felt kinda creepy, especially listening to himself scream. Suddenly Raven stopped and stood, staring at herself in the mirror. She smiled, then laughed, then cried, then screamed.

"I can show emotion! I've never been able to completely feel and experience a full emotion before without something breaking or sinking into the ocean! I can't believe it! Oh no," she stopped halfway down the hall she had been skipping down, whirling around to grab Beast Boy, which felt the slightest bit strange and awkward, seeing as if she were grabbing herself, "Can you control your emotions? Can you try really hard to not feel anything right now?"

He pushed her off. "Relax, Raven. Remember when Katarou broke that magic amulet and we got our powers switched? I can control you powers, okay?"

She remembered. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went into her normal mode, which was technically levitating to meditate when she was feeling anything. Unfortunately, Beast Boy's body did not have the ability to fly.

"Oof!" Raven rubbed her head and peeled her face off the floor. "You know what? Emotions or not, I think I like being in my own body better."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "We need to find a reverse, and soon. I don't like not being able to hear someone coming from forty feet away. Can you hear anyone?"

She perked up her ears. "Nothing."

"I just hope we don't get a mission soon," he said, "I don't think you'll be able to pass off as me. And even if I can control your powers, I'm pretty sure I won't be much help if we're out fighting a villain."

Just then, the alarm rang. From somewhere downstairs, the two of them heard Rabin's faint call of, "Titans, trouble!"

Raven glared at him with his own eyes, which seemed so out of character he almost laughed. "You just had to say it out loud, didn't you?"

"That's not the problem right now," he said, "Should we tell them?"

"No," she decided in a split second, "We can't. Robin'll flip out and Cyborg would start running tests and Starfire would cook something funky for us. We won't be left alone and won't have the time to find the spell in any of my books. And who knows? If this spell becomes permanent after a while, we're screwed. For now, we'll just play each other and find the fix as soon as we can. Come on, let's practice really quick. If we can teach each other our basic powers in about ten minutes, you'll be able to teleport us to wherever this thing is in time." She started running down the halls toward the gym, Beast Boy attempting to fly behind her, but dropping like a stone every 30 seconds.

When they got to the gym, Raven spent no time stretching or anything. "What do you already know how to do?"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "I can fly for very short intervals, control my powers with meditation, and teleport about two feet without almost throwing up."

Raven sighed. She would work around it. Checking her watch, she started giving him tips on moving and throwing objects.

"Look at that," she said, pointing at a stray sock.

"Got it," he replied, staring intently at it.

"Now, concentrate on it. Imagine it, and imagine holding it," she instructed.

"I'm on it." He narrowed his eyes and tried for the sixth time. He had hit a block at the same spot, and they were running out of time. But as he concentrated, he saw a black bolt of energy shoot out of his outstretched hand and grab the sock in a telepathic vice grip.

"Okay," said Raven, "Now don't get distracted by your breakthrough. Keep on concentrating and imagine lifting it into the air."

He did that.

"Now drop it."

"Okay, now pick it up again."

"Throw it across the room. Aim, okay?"

"Now try it on that." She pointed at one of Cyborg's weights. "And if you can throw it and hit this," she pulled a jellybean out of a bag she had gotten from the kitchen, "You're almost done."

He breathed hard, finally realizing why Raven spent so much time meditating and drinking tea. He stretched his arms out in front of him and sent the black bolt to the weight. Raven threw the bean up in the air and snatched it back. "You ready?"

He nodded, slowly lifting the weight up, levitating it into the air.

She threw the bean. He aimed, and tossed.

With a loud, echoing CLANG!, the weight smashed into the ground. The two ran over. The weight had made a giant crack in the concrete. And on either side of that crack was a clean cut half of a jelly bean. Beast Boy sighed in relief.

Raven smiled at him.

"Time for flying, then teleportation."

Two passed challenges later, which consisted of flying around the tower and taking a video and teleporting to the kitchen to fetch the teacher a sandwich, Beast Boy could use Raven's powers with ease.

"Now it's your turn."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. "What do I have to do?"

"Turn into three different birds, mammals, reptiles, amphibians, two marsupials, four insects, and a dinosaur, all of them having a specific trait that can help you in a fight."

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, I know how to turn into animals."

"Imagine the animal. Become the animal. Easy as that."

"Beast Boy, I told you, I already know how to –"

"Now, it might be hard the first few times, but its actually really simple with lots of practice."

"I already know how to –"

"It's a good thing I'm your coach, or else you might –"

"BEAST BOY!"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember that my spell didn't quite work the first time and I got your powers? I know how to use your powers or else I wouldn't have been able to run away from you guys." Raven said, then changed into a koala, a kangaroo, an eagle, an ostrich, a hawk, a cobra, a gecko, a coral snake, a poisonous tree frog, a toad, a salamander, a wasp, a bee, a spider, a beetle, and a stegosaurus to finish. Still in dinosaur form, she flashed him a toothy grin. He glared back.

"A spider isn't technically an insect. It's an arachnid." Morphing back into Beast Boy's body, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned into a mosquito.

"Fine, you win," he grumbled.

Then realization dawned on them as they heard the T Car pull up in their garage. Had it really been that long?

"BEAST BOY! RAVEN!"

It had.

They were screwed.

**This was supposed to be longer, but it felt like it was supposed to end there, you know? Hmmm . . . only 3 word pages. I'm getting lazy.**

**If you want to see the picture that inspired this, just look up FelynxTiger on . I don't feel like looking up the correct link right now.**

**FelynxTiger – I'm glad you like it. It's sorta transformed into a chapter fic right under my nose. **

**Bantha Kisses,**

**Alyssa, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber**


	3. Complications

**Auuuuuugh! I've been practically dead on this site for the past month, and I am so sorry! I promised some people that this would be the first thing I updated, and so it shall be!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not my property!**

The two exchanged a quick glance and simultaneously bolted for the door. Unfortunately, Beast Boy was unsure how to run in Raven's cloak, and fell flat on his face. Raven, being used to floating and flying to get to places quickly, leaped into the air, only to realize too late that she could not fly and crashed into the ground. Both the changeling and enchantress were woozy when they looked up, only to see three very angry Robins looking down at them disappointedly.

He was covered in Plasmus ooze, a chemical stench hanging thickly in the air, causing Beast Boy and Raven to just get woozier (it's a word), as if they'd just been Axe Attacked. The three Robins began speaking in harmony, their voices reverberating and blending and overlapping until all three melted into one.

"Where were you two? We really needed you guys. Star got hit the second she was in the air, Cyborg got stuck in the T-Car, and a bunch of pedestrian fan-girls grabbed onto my cape and begged for autographs before I could help either of them! Plasmus got away, and now we have to search everywhere for him! What in the world was so important that you let us down?"

Robin was pacing now, like he had done many times before, wild hand gestures being used thoroughly. Raven cleared her throat and, forgetting that she had Beast Boy's voice, deepened her voice to 'sound like a guy's'.

"Robin, we're . . . sorry. Raven was just – giving me a lesson on . . . thinking?"

Beast Boy jumped in, with his own squeakier rendition of Raven's voice.

"Oh, yes! Ummm . . . Beast Boy, you suck! You need to . . . think harder! Even though you're really amazing and stuff . . . you suck!"

Robin was trying his best to keep his cool. After all, these were two of his four best friends, and it was just a one-time thing.

_Just don't think about it,_ he told himself.

"I'm going to go . . . watch tv. You guys are off the hook this time, but if anything happens the next time we have a mission, you are going to come. Cy, could you try to track Plasmus? See where he's headed?"

"On it."

"Star, you coming?"

"Yes, Robin." The Tamaranian shot a look to Raven and Beast Boy, still on the ground, clearly trying to say 'I'm sorry'. Then, following Robin, she disappeared around the corner.

Cy looked at them, examining their body language and stances and expressions, and with a confused expression of his own, he shook his head and walked off.

Beast Boy and Raven were left alone. Sitting on their knees, they looked at each other at the exact same time, and as if they were in sync, spoke the same words, beat by beat.

"We have to fix this."

**Page Break**

The two sat in Raven's room, examining the mirror. No matter how high they turned the thermostat, the mirror remained icy cold in their hands. Raven was flipping through all her books (an extensive collection), hopelessly searching for clues. Beast Boy asked questions, some that didn't even make sense.

"So why did the mirror switch us?"

"It was a gift from my mother. She said it was used centuries ago, to solve disputes between feuding families. Walk a mile in their moccassins, she said. I didn't know that's what it meant. I just thought it opened up some sort of telepathic connection."

"Why would you just keep it in a drawer with my nail clippers?"

"So I know _no one_ would touch it. It's one of those rare times I've been wrong. I assumed I'd never open the drawers, it's where I keep dangerous stuff."

"Can't you just consult you Book of Aster or whatever it was called?"

"Book of _Azar._ And no, because _somebody_ decided it would be so funny to use my books as a _sandwich presser._"

"I was craving paninis!"

"Idiot."

"But why can't we just look into either side again? Wouldn't that reverse the effects?"

"Wow, big words on your part. And no, that just might make it worse. Probably unleash a creature from another dimension."

"Why can't we tell anyone else about this?"

"I've said before, everyone would worry, get mad, stress, and try to kill us with remedies and stuff. No speaking of it."

"Have you ever noticed that if you stare at your feet long enough, they don't look right?"

"Shut up, Beast Boy!"

Raven slammed the book into the ground, her hand accidentally changing into a talon and ripping through the pages. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door.

"Raven? Beast Boy? You in there? We're about to have a team meeting on the whereabouts of Plasmus." Robin's 'leader voice' was unmistakable. The two in the room looked at each other in silent panic. They began to mime freaking out, which consisted of soundless screaming, waving their hands in the air, and hopping around on quiet feet.

_What do we do?_ Raven mouthed.

_I don't know! You're the smart one! _Beast Boy argued back.

They started a strange, wild, frantic dance around the room, until Beast Boy picked up the mirror and looked through one side. Raven, on the other side of the room, did a silent, dramatic "NOOOOOOO" jump to knock it out of his hands, but it was too late.

A flash of purple light sent both of them into the ground. Robin, on the other side of the door, oblivious to the event, walked away, assuming they weren't in there. But the two awoke, groggy and disoriented, until they saw each other.

Because Raven was still in Beast Boy's body, and Beast Boy still in Raven's.

Except Beast Boy's body was a pale, grayish violet. And Raven's was emerald green.

**Okay, so in case you didn't understand, because I feel really weird about how I worded it and don't know how to fix it to make complete sense to even the stupidest of people, Raven is still in Beast Boy's body, but is a gray-violet shade like Raven's body. Beast Boy is still in Raven's body, but Raven's body is the green of Beast Boy. Make sense?**

**Gonna try and update Ask Beast Boy this weekend as well, but not so sure if I can. This week was finals week, and I'm so terrified of getting my report card. So sorry about such a late update. I hope I haven't lost any viewers.**

**Felynxtiger, this story is still technically yours! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Bantha kisses,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
